


cotton candy (not) boy

by likeashotofsugar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (they smoke some weed), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Making Out, Nonbinary Character, Recreational Drug Use, Strangers to Lovers, fun facts about brine pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeashotofsugar/pseuds/likeashotofsugar
Summary: seungkwan has a massive crush on the person in his marine science class and he can’t figure out why they smell like cotton candy.also known as:does he vape or does he wear fantasy by britney spears?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	cotton candy (not) boy

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has literally been in my head for years and i’m so glad i didn’t write it until now bc honestly it needed to be verkwan. vernons enby! i have it stated that he go by he/they but then only refer to vernon as they for the rest of the fic just so it’s easier to read! if this sucks oh well!
> 
> i also just??? talk about brine pools??? sorry about that but they’re pretty cool so like you can say you learned something from this fic if nothing else

if you looked back to seungkwan's youth, you’ll see it dotted with people on skateboards with ripped jeans and snapbacks. his type is glaringly obvious to anyone who ever gets to look at any of seungkwan's exes. people who look like they smoke weed (usually they do) and skate. maybe he just likes the feeling of being floaty and making out to some shitty pop punk band. whos to say, seungkwans just a simple little pansexual man who doesn’t like buying his own weed. 

which is why when seungkwan comes home from class after his first day of marine science and tells seokmin that he’s in love, seokmin’s first response is, “which my chem member do they look like.”

“nathan didn’t even look like frank that much, stop bringing it up” seungkwan leans over his shoulder and steals the food that was more or less in seokmin’s mouth. “which one of us has dated a white man because it wasn’t me, seungkwan.” 

seungkwan rounds the couch and grabs a handful of seokmins fries on his way before plopping down next to him. “well,” he says very pointedly, “you and my mom will both be happy to know that this time it’s not a white man. their name is vernon and they’re in my marine science class.”

seokmin hums and purposely puts his burger on the couch next to him where seungkwan cannot reach it, “sounds like a white boys name.” seungkwan just shakes his head and reaches for more fries, ignoring seokmin’s glare on him. really it’s his fault for not buying more fries when he knows seungkwan will demolish them in a heartbeat.

“their last name is chwe and not to assume their gender or anything but they did say their pronouns were he/them. so i don’t know if they’re even a boy with a capital b.”

“hmm,” seokmin said into his burger, swatting away seungkwans hand when he tries to grab it after his bite, “good job, not only are they not white but they’re korean and probably not cis. you’re out here upgrading.” seungkwan can feel seokmin watching him as he gets up and heads for his room, “are you leaving me already?” 

seungkwan waves him off and dips into his room. he heads for his desk, pulling out his little jar out of his drawer and grabbing his bowl off his dresser. a kind of giddy sits in his chest, he’s gonna get stoned and order some food and it’ll be the best food he’s had in weeks.

they light up and seungkwan ends up ordering a fajita the size of his head. he’s on the floor with the remainder of his newborn sized fajita, all loose and floaty. with the way seokmin is laying on the couch seungkwan can watch tiktoks with him and the two can laugh their asses off at stupid things. it’s good, it’s warm. dimly in the back of his cotton stuffed mind a thought comes to light. sober seungkwan would push it down but seungkwan's currently 5 sheets to the wind so he opens his mouth.

“i wonder if vernon smokes.” the little sarnario in his mind grows when he opens his mouth. it’s nothing bad, just the mere idea of passing a bowl with them. seungkwan wonders what kind of high he'd be; would he be soft and floaty like seungkwan, clingy like soonyoung, or be quiet like seokmin (really it’s the only time he’s quiet). “they smelt like cotton candy when he came in, i’m sure they vape.” 

“yeah or wears fantasy by britney spears, you know as most people do.”

——

it was a normal little day for the trio, getting some boba tea and then going to get seokmin new shoes for work. really the least exciting day in the world but it’s one of the times where all three of their work and class schedules lined up for a free afternoon so they were going to take it. maybe later, after they get seokmin’s shoes, they’ll go to seokmin and seungkwan’s apartment and order a pizza. shit, seungkwan will pay for the pizza himself if need be.

on sooyoung's request they decided to try out a new place than their usual little shop. try a new place, maybe add it to their rotation of shops, no harm could really be done here. it’s a cute little hole in the wall place that would be really easy to miss if they didn’t have a literal glowing sign that says boba. there's a few people inside when they walk in: a couple making gross faces at each other, a gaggle of friends playing a boardgame in the corner, half a dozen people studying on their own or in sets of two. it’s warm and inviting.

seungkwan’s busy looking at the menu so he doesn’t notice anyone around him until he hears his name being called. only it’s not either of his friends, it’s vernon right in front of him behind the counter. they have a little blue apron on over top of their traffic cone orange shirt and seungkwan feels a little light headed seeing how vernons hair falls back against his forehead when they push it back.

vernon is talking to him, smile wide and eyes soft, but it just sounds like static to seungkwan because what the fuck is going on. seungkwan hard blinks and goes, “i’m so sorry i got none of that, what were you saying?” which is a mistake because then vernon laughs in a way that kind of sounds like a someone is reading the word ‘hahaha’ out loud and seungkwans chest feels stupid and light at the sound.

“i said since you weren’t in class thursday i wanted to let you know we’re doing a project for our final and we’re partners.”

fuck fuck fuck fuck shit fucking fuck.

seungkwan swallows down whatever feeling just balled up in his chest and matches vernons grin. “cool!” he says, not at all in his body but more or less watching himself. which is where he is when he sees and hears himself go, “here, let me give you my number so we can figure out what we're doing.” 

oh he’s totally going to put rocks in his pockets and walk into the ocean, this is the worst. 

seungkwan's uninhabited body hands over his phone to vernon for them to put their number in. vernon messes with it for a moment before handing it back and going, “i sent myself a text so i have your number too!” seungkwan pockets his phone the second it’s in his hand, not bothering to look at the screen. he goes to move to the security of his friends where he can freak out in relative peace but vernon stops him. “were you going to order?” and yes he was before vernon showed up and knocked him off his axis. seungkwan hasn’t done theatre for years for nothing though, so he puts his mother's money on an acting teacher when he was a kid to good use and pretends he has his shit together. seungkwan looks at the board and spouts out the first fruity drink he spots. something called ‘very berry’ so it has to be good, right?

seungkwan all but runs back to his friends. seokmin is too involved in whatever he’s doing on his phone but soonyoung sees the look on his face immediately.

“dude, you okay?” sooyoung's voice gets swallowed up by a shout in the corner from the group playing a board game. seungkwan's never been so thankful for the sounds of two people about to fight over... sheep? either way they’re loud enough that he knows vernon can’t hear what soonyoung says.

“well,” seungkwan says, “on top of just finding out my final is a group project, i’ve also just found out that vernon’s my partner.” seokmin, apparently now listening to them, snorts and puts his phone down.

“you say it like it’s a bad thing,” he reaches over and grabs a bit of the pastry soonyoung bought. “you’ve been talking my ear off about them for weeks, now you can finally fucking talk to them.”

seungkwan flops back in his chair. seokmin’s right, he knows it, but it doesn’t make him like it. he’s wanted to talk to them, maybe actually be their friend, but the thought of striking up a conversation with them makes his palms sweat.

“wait wait, this is the vape kid?” soonyoung says as he looks over seungkwan's shoulder in the least covert way possible. he wants to crawl into a hole and hide because of how obnoxious his friends are. “they are cute,” soonyoung says, “look at those shoulders too, goddamn.” 

“please shut up,” seungkwan groans, “can you not ogle them, i’m the one with the crush here.” soonyoung makes a face before he takes seungkwan's hand in his and gives it a solid pat like he’s consoling him, “we can have a crush.”

seokmin shows soonyoung something on twitter which causes soonyoung to gasp and demands he show them a video from the big cat rescue he follows on twitter. seungkwan's never been more happy that the two are distracted so easily. they’ll leave him alone about his crush on vernon. that is, until vernon pops up behind seungkwan and promptly scares the living shit out of him.

“oh gosh, i’m sorry,” they say and they touch seungkwan’s shoulder, they’re touching seungkwan's shoulder, holy shit. “i have your drinks.” vernon points to one drink before reciting what it is, seokmin’s drink, and the other one, soonyoung’s, before smiling wide at seungkwan and going, “and your very berry.” they pop the b in a way that's not helping seungkwan in the least bit. especially not with them still touching his fucking shoulder.

when vernon finally lifts their hand from seungkwan he tries not to think about how cold it is now without them. how he’ll have to go through the day without their warm hand on his shoulder as a comfort. how he might never get that feeling back. okay, he’s being dramatic, who gives a shit.

seungkwan’s never been more thankful for seokmin not opening his mouth. his friend waits until vernon disappears completely behind the counter and into the back room before he opens his mouth. “you’re right, they do smell like cotton candy”——

it turns out, vernon really likes marine science. like, really likes it. they decide to do it on project on brine pools, meaning vernon chose it while seungkwan nodded along beside them to the professor because he had no idea what the fuck a brine pool is. now he knows and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t kinda hate it.

“what part don't you like?” vernon asks one day when they’re in the library. they could go to seungkwan's apartment, he supposes, but that would give seokmin the chance to be obnoxious all he wants because the asshole pays rent too so he gets to be there whenever he wants. so instead they meet at the library in the stiff chairs that seungkwan can’t sit criss cross in, so instead he just has to yank his whole leg up into the seat with him to wrap his arms around. truly, it’s hard being queer sometimes. 

“i really am not a fan of the pickling, i’m not gonna lie.” even the thought of the fact that these things can pickle the sea creatures doesn’t sit right with seungkwan. “are they alive when they get pickled? are they pickled alive? also, i’m not a big fan of there being lakes underwater.” because that puts every episode of spongebob where they went to goo lagoon into an different light and seungkwan's not sure he likes it.

vernon laughs and even though he’s heard it a few times now it still makes seungkwan's stomach to do flips. “well you get why brine lakes are there right?” seungkwan rolls his eyes overdramatic so vernon knows he’s joking, “yeah, because they’re formed at underground salt deposits, that doesn’t change the fact that i don’t like the pickling process.” 

——

there’s a storm two days before their project is due and they still have to finish their powerpoint. it’s not too bad, there have been worse storms, but it’s enough, apparently, to know the power out in vernons dorm.

from: vernon (heart emoji, lead emoji)  
15:33  
i can’t work on the powerpoint tonight :/ power went out im pretty sure a transformer blew

seungkwan sits here, in his perfectly air conditioned apartment with electricity and knows what he has to do. the only thing keeping him from sending the text is seokmin: loud, not subtle seokmin. 

seungkwans pretty sure that at this point him and vernon might, possibly, be considered friends. vernon still sits at their spot in class anyway from seungkwan but seungkwan keeps in his seat too. this far into the semester what’s the point of messing up people's seats. plus from the angle seungkwan sits at he can see vernons profile when he looks over, it’s a view he's not really willing to give up so easily. if him and vernon are friends though seungkwan doesn’t really want seokmin playing matchmaker to try to drop hints that’ll make vernon uncomfortable. the last thing seungkwan wants is to make vernon uncomfortable.

to: vernon (heart emoji, leaf emoji)  
15:35  
do u want to come to my apartment???  
i have ac and snacks

he’ll just kick seokmin out tonight. seungkwan can pull his half off the rent if he really wants to.

——

inviting vernon to the apartment was possibly one of seungkwan's worst choices in life. for one they show up at his doorstep soaking wet from the storm outside. they have their hood pulled tight and tied in a knot with their backpack on. they smile when they see seungkwan and honestly with how bright that smile of theirs is maybe seungkwan could reduce his energy use by using it as a light source instead.

vernon kicks their shoes off at the door and flings them into the small pile to the side. somehow seungkwan finds their package white socks absolutely adorable. seungkwan takes a seat on the floor in front of the coffee table and vernon is soon sliding on the floor next to him, but they take off their hoodie. for a moment seungkwan stops breathing. 

it’s like every slow motion moment in shitty heterosexual teen romcoms where the bad boy love internet takes off his motorcycle helmet to reveal that the asshole who cut off the lead is really a super hottie. there should be some song playing in the background as he watches vernon peel off their wet hoodie. there’s a brief second where their shirt underneath pulls up with their hoodie and if they were in this shitty teen romcom this would be the moment seungkwan would run straight into a pole face first. 

their shirt underneath is a light tie dye that says “not a human being.” god, seungkwan’s in love.

——

turns out there’s only so many pictures of dead ocean floor creatures that seungkwan can look at before he gets bummed. he feels bad for the pickled crabs that were just having a walk and fell in the toxic water, they didn’t even have a chance. vernon on the other hand is fucking jazzed over the existence of animals that manage to live in this environment.

“do you know what it means!” vernon says as they point to their laptop. seungkwan just kinda shrugs because no, no he doesn’t know what this means. “so it’s been believed that life can only exist in carbon and oxygen rich environments because everything we knew that is alive on earth uses one of the two right. well if these things use chemosynthesis instead of photosynthesis then that means life as we know it has changed, meaning that how we look for life on other planets has changed too!”

vernons face is full of pure glee as they talk, explaining to seungkwan how this changes everything and going into detail about aliens. vernons talking, and seungkwan feels bad about it, but he’s just staring at them, can’t keep his eyes from dropping to their lips as they speak. he wants to lean forward, shut them up, feel their lips on his. it’s kind of a creep move to kiss someone in the middle of a storm where they don’t really have anywhere else to go so instead seungkwan nods along with what they’re saying and hums in response.

they’ve been doing this for about an hour before seokmin stirs in his room, which means they got roughly 50 more minutes of silence than seungkwan expected them to have. seokmin emerges from his room looking a little dead, feet shuffling. he makes a motion to seungkwan of acknowledgement and is halfway to the kitchen when he stops, noticing vernon beside him. “hi vernon,” he mumbles, “welcome to our humble home.”

what seungkwan doesn't expect is soonyoung to come out of seokmin’s room too. he looks better off than seokmin does, a little more pep in his step. “when the fuck did you get here?” seungkwan asks because seriously when did soonyoung get here? he doesn’t remember him coming in and he definitely doesn’t remember being invited to a group nap time, arguably his favorite pastime.

“oh god, what time is it? i had some gummies still from minghao,” seokmin says from the kitchen. there's the sound of the fridge opening and the undeniable sound of the brita being poured. beside seungkwan vernon perks up a little. “we ate a gummy, i ate roughly a million goldfish crackers, and then we both zonked out for like 4 hours.”

soonyoung waddles over to the switch dock and turns on the tv too. he turns and looks at seungkwan and vernon like it’s an afterthought. “do you guys wanna play a jackbox game?” well, seungkwans had enough and they’re almost done anyways, just need the final few slides. he looks at vernon who’s clearly confused by what a jackbox game is. they look at seungkwan for what they’re doing and the two just nod at each other. “yeah,” seungkwan says, closing his laptop, “only if we play push the button though.”

vernon, it turns out, is really bad at push the button.

“how,” seokmin yells as he points to the screen, “is that playing a banjo!” the drawing on the screen is awful, god fucking awful. it looks like a stick figure with something in its hand but also, for some reason, has a giant dong. “why did you have to make the stick figure hung,” seungkwan questions as soonyoung wheezes with laughter on the couch with tears rolling down his face.

“my finger slipped!” vernon tries so hard to defend themself here. honestly if seungkwan himself wasn’t the alien he’d think it was vernon just because of how bad this drawing is. “hit hurry up,” soonyoung finally manages to get out. 

seokmin is captain next and he places seungkwan and vernon in drawing quarters again. seungkwan gets draw an old couple and does his best, gritting loudly that this sucks to hide himself better. time runs up and the real topic is revealed: a couple in love. he’s really glad he put the little heart between the old folks he drew. vernons drawing isn’t as bad this time, no massive dicks on the stick figures.

in the end seungkwan manages to convince them all that the alien is soonyoung after sabotaging him into saying he hates tigers.

“okay alien!” seungkwan yells, his own questionable answer getting swept under the rug as he points to soonyoung. “lying like you don’t have a literal tattoo of a tiger.” vernon laughs their clr + c laugh and smacks their own leg as soonyoung rolls up his pant leg to show his tiger tattoo in an attempt to defend himself. “why would i say i hate tigers! i was hacked, this is bullshit!” seungkwan goes for the button first, standing up from his stop on the floor like he’s really going to kick soonyoung out of the house. 

“i say we vote him off!” seungkwan says. seokmin wipes away his tears and nods his head. sooyoung's little character is ejected into space and seungkwan’s is revealed to be the alien. all hell breaks loose when soonyoung launches himself off the couch to tackle seungkwan.

by the time they calm down from everything it’s nearly 3 in the morning. soonyoung looks between seungkwan and seokmin, “alright, who wants me? no wait, i don’t want to sleep with the lying bastard, seokmin you’re stuck with me.” seokmin makes a noise that has no particular emotion behind it and does an over dramatic stretch. 

“i don’t want to hear it from the guy with a tiger tattoo, are you a white guy in the early 2000’s? the lead singer of smashmouth?” 

soonyoung makes mocking noises at him and heads towards seokmin’s room. “goodnight you ass, love you,” he calls out. 

vernon is sitting on the floor with their head tipped back on the couch with heavy lids. seungkwan feels bad that they kept them this late, “hey,” he says softly, touching vernons shoulder, “do you want me to drive you to campus?” 

vernon shakes their head no and mumbles out with a sleep heavy voice, “give me a minute, i’ll head out.” seungkwan makes a face and looks around for the throw blanket they usually keep out here. that’s right, it’s in the dirty clothes after he spilled coffee on it. fuck, he needs to do laundry. “do you want to sleep over?” seungkwan asks. he’s working hard to keep his hands to himself, to not run his hand through vernons hair that looks pillow soft. 

vernon peaks an eye open at him with a dopey smile on their face, “is this you asking me to be your rebound from soonyoung?” seungkwan swallows the lump in his throat at vernon calling themself a rebound. seungkwan shakes his head, “you can sleep on the couch if you want, i can bring you some blankets.” 

vernon blinks slowly up at him and some deep part of seungkwan's brain screams at top volume despite the fact that the rest of his brain feel like slow moving mush. he remembers reading somewhere, or maybe he heard it, that cats slow blink to show their love. now, obviously vernons not a cat but that doesn’t stop seungkwan from being helplessly endeared. “yeah,” they say, “i'd like that.”

——

it’s the middle of the night when seungkwan is woken up by someone. okay, with the golden light filtering through the blinds it’s like maybe 6 but he's only been asleep for two hours. he struggles to focus on the figure in front of him, vernon holding the blanket he gave them to sleep on the couch. “hey,” seungkwan rasps out, “what’s up?” vernon shakes their head and goes, “it’s like super cold out there, would it be okay if i slept in bed with you?”

yeah, that adds up. the couch is right under the air vent and they have the ceiling fan in there and seokmin can only fall asleep if it’s cold enough to cut glass with your nipples so he probably bumped the air down again. 

awake seungkwan would be screaming at him. awake seungkwan would be having 15 different crisi at the thought of vernon being that close and warm near him. but this is seungkwan who’s going cross eyed with how tired he is so instead of offering this situation any brain power he simply nods his head. vernon says something but seungkwan's already going back to sleep so instead of processing what he heard or answering vernon, he simply rolls over and yanks the blankets to the side. 

when he wakes up the sun is fully in the sky, blinding him a little with the light coming through the blinds. seungkwan pats around for his phone to find out what time it even is and ends up hitting vernons head. he jumps a little, completely forgetting that vernon came in here last night. at least there was no cuddling in their sleep, vernon staying on their side on the bed and seungkwan on his. there’s a flutter of disappointment in his chest that he stomps down.

it's just a bit past noon. party.

seungkwan leaves vernon snoring softly in his bed and carefully closes the door behind him. seokmin and soonyoung are already awake and in the living room when he comes out. they wave at him as he inches by into the kitchen to get some coffee.

“when did vernon leave?” seokmin asks as seungkwan sits on the couch next to soonyoung. the couch is a little too packed with the three of them together and groans under the extra weight. seungkwan pulls his legs up and ends up with his knee in soonyoung’s armpit. “they didn’t, they’re in my room asleep still.” they both turn and look at him, “stop looking at me, nothing happened. seokmin your mission to freeze us all to death made them too cold last night and they slept in my bed to not be a popsicle.”

seokmin rolls his eyes, “yeah yeah, because you totally needed an excuse to have them in your bed.” seungkwan reaches across soonyoung and goes to slap at him, soonyoung lifts his arms so seungkwan can’t get to him, and seungkwan's coffee nearly spills on him. “don’t get mad at me, you know i’m right.”

“just tell them how you feel, what’s the worst thing they can say? no?” soonyoung says it like it’s obvious and seungkwan is the biggest idiot for not just telling them. seungkwan just rolls his eyes, “i don’t want to make it awkward for them while we finish this project if they don’t feel the same.” the two of them make noises at him and he just rolls his eyes. it’s up to him if he wants to tell them anyways, not up to these two buffoons.

——

despite the fact that they were super excited to talk to seungkwan about brine lakes when it comes to presenting in front of the class, vernon clams up. luckily, seungkwan can wing it in a way that nobody can tell. he prompts vernon at the right time, gets them involved, and uses all his theatrics to get them a good grade.

they get released from class and vernon grabs his arm in the sea of students. they nod towards an empty hallway and pulls him away from the crowd.

“hey,” seungkwan says, “what’s up?” vernon just kinda looks at him. he wants to shrink in on himself the way they’re looking at him. “did i overstep during the presentation? i just knew you were anxious and.”

“i like you too,” vernon says it so easily. seungkwan leaves his body for a moment, ice flushes his veins. vernon has their hand around his wrist, a loose hold that seungkwan could break without any struggle. seungkwan just kinda gapes at them like some sort of fish before struggling out, “what?” 

they smile at him and their thumb starts stroking the side of seungkwan's hand. “when i slept over the other night, i heard you guys talking in the living room. unless,” their face drops and seungkwan might as well have stepped on a cat’s tail, “i misread this then i’m really sorry.” 

seungkwan shakes his head maybe a bit too quick and a little too violently, “no, no, you didn’t get it wrong. i - ah, i like you too. i like you, like, a lot.” vernon smiles again and seungkwan feels like he’s floating. they’re so pretty, they’re so sweet, and they like him too. holy shit.

“cool, cool.” they grin wide and for a moment seungkwan has to come to terms with the fact that the first words out of vernons mouth after confessing was that. god, they’re an idiot. he’s at least keeping on brand. “can i - umm, can i kiss you?”

vernons lips are warm and a bit chapped but seungkwan doesn’t care. their hand on seungkwan's wrist tightens a little bit and seungkwan's free hand comes up to vernon shoulder. it’s such a simple, chaste kiss but it makes seungkwan light headed either way. he wants to pull them in close, to run his hands through their hair. it’s just a brush of lips, nothing scandalous in the middle of an empty hallway, but it still rips the air from seungkwan's chest. he’s warm and happy and when the two part vernon looks just as happy with that dopey smile on their face.

“cool.”

——

vernon left over winter break to spend christmas with their family. the two got to spend a whole week together as a couple before seungkwan drove them to the airport. “stop moping,” seokmin said to the lump that was seungkwan on the couch for the first two days, “they’re coming back, you big baby.”

and yeah, they came back.

seungkwan picks them up from the airport and brings them back to their dorm. he even helps them up to their room under the guise of helping them with their suitcases even though vernon only has one suitcase. so seungkwan wants to spend more time with his partner, sue him.

it happened really quickly. seungkwan and vernon were talking about their flight, seungkwan pulling various things out of vernons suitcase that he assumes were christmas presents while vernon sat on the bed telling him about the baby they sat next to. somehow the next thing seungkwan knows he’s being pulled down for a kiss. 

vernons hands are quick to move up into his hair and he can feel their smile against his mouth when seungkwan lets out a muffled noise at the feeling. he lets himself settle into vernons lap, knees on either side of vernons thighs. seungkwan wants to push them back on the tiny twin sized mattress. instead he takes to nosing down vernons neck and leaving butterfly kisses on his way to their shirt collar. seungkwan lets his hands slide up the back of vernons shirt as they pull him back up by the hair to lick into his mouth. seungkwan moans at the feeling and let’s his nails dig just a little into vernons skin, pulling a groan from them. 

he’s on fire in the best way possible with the way vernons sucking on his tongue. he tugs on vernons shirt to try to get them to get the hint but vernon seems content to keep their tongue in seungkwan's mouth. he can’t really blame them. instead, vernons hands slide down seungkwan's back and leave goosebumps as they go. seungkwan can’t help the embarrassing whine that leaves his mouth or the way his hips rock against vernon’s.

that, it seems, is enough for vernon to just throw him like a rag doll. it’s really fucking hot how quickly they move to get seungkwan under them. he honestly didn’t know that vernon could do that. his back pressed into the mattress, seungkwan wraps his legs around vernon and tip his head back as vernon starts mouthing at his neck. “vernon,” he asks, rough thicker than he’d like, “can i take off your shirt?” there’s too many layers right now and seungkwan needs something, needs to feel skin. vernon nods and lets seungkwan struggle to take off their shirt without any help like some sort of asshole. vernons hands go for the hem of seungkwan's shirt and he actually helps vernon strip him. vernons head dips back down so their lips and tongue can explore the new skin. seungkwan can only lay there with his hand fisted in vernons hair and let them continue to leave small hickeys down his chest. he’s so warm, so incredibly warm. he’s hard in his pants and trying not to rut up into vernon every time they graze his nipples.

“for the love of god,” he chokes out, “play with them, please.” vernon makes a noise like they were waiting for him to say something before they lap at one nipple then the other. seungkwan can’t stop his hips from thrusting forward on their own. he pulls vernon up for a kiss, enjoying the slide of their mouths and tugging on vernons bottom lip. he presses vernon in closer with his legs until their hips are flushed together. if someone doesn’t get fucked soon he’s going to lose his fucking marbles.

vernons nipping at his neck when he looks over vernons shoulder and looks at their dresser. there’s a round pinkish purple bottle sitting there that reminds seungkwan of his older sisters and as much as he loves his sisters they’re the last thing he wants to think about right now. 

“wait wait wait,” seungkwan says and vernon freezes, hands away from seungkwan like they’ve been burnt. “do you need to slow down?” vernon says. they legitimately tilt their head when seungkwan tells them he’s fine.

“i need to know what that bottle is, right now.” seungkwan points over vernons shoulder at said bottle, “is that britney spears fantasy perfume?” vernon turns back to look at the bottle in question and nods, thoroughly confused. “oh my god,” seungkwan groans, “that’s why you smell like cotton candy.”

“what?” poor vernon, he’s really not giving them any help here. “why else would i smell like cotton candy if it wasn’t some sort of perfume?”

seungkwan covers his face with his hands. he hates this, he hates that seokmin was right. fucking damn it. “i thought you vaped.”

vernon falls flat against seungkwan, full body weight and all, as they laugh against him and shake them both. “no i don’t vape,” they manage to get out, “i don’t really don’t really do any of that, i’m just wearing perfume kwannie, oh my god.”

“get off of me i need to hide that bottle,” seungkwan whines under them, pushing up at their shoulder in a half-hearted attempt to get them to move. vernon doesn’t move, somehow they manage to make themself heavier against him. “before you get up i need you to know i don’t have anything, like no condoms or lube.” seungkwan groans again overdramatically and wiggles under them. vernon rolls off of seungkwan and watches him tuck the bottle of perfume in the drawer. 

“well get up, we gotta go get that shit then. just for that, i’m not bottoming.” vernon groans this time and throws seungkwan his shirt back. “you should have been prepared more, what grown ass adult who’s not ace doesn’t have shit for sex in their room? grow up, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a tiger tattoo im sorry i dragged your ass like that. i meant no harm. my twitter is @eczemasbitch if you want to come yell at me!


End file.
